


What's up with School

by googlyowl18



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:53:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/googlyowl18/pseuds/googlyowl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arya moves to kings landing she begins school, not prepared to meet Gendry Waters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

"God, today's gonna suck" Arya thought as she shoved her books and a cell-phone into her back-back, another hand-me-down from Jon. She hadn't bothered dressing up, what was the point? But Sansa had gone all out, wearing a flowy turquoise tank-top that "matched her eyes" and all that shit; a black mini skirt, and heels. Bran was starting middle school, so he'd be joining them this year. Arya was wearing an old band t-shirt and some jeans, and god forbid she forget her trusty converse. She hurdled down the stairs, grabbed a banana and some toast and joined Bran in walking towards Sansa's car. Sure, it sucked having to catch rides from her, but it was better than riding the bus. She would've left with Jon and Robb but they both had left already, for some kind of senior meeting thing.   
She began to rethink that after Sansa started blasting Justin Bieber from her stereo, and she groaned and slid down into the seat, her fists in her ears. Bran looked over at her like a deer caught in headlights and slowly dragged a finger across his throat, Arya laughed. Sansa didn't even notice. She just continued applying glittery lip-gloss in the mirror.   
"I'm so excited!" she chattered, finally pulling out of the driveway. "There's so many cool people at this new school! We already have heard of a few! Remember Dad's friend Robert? His son Joffrey goes here! This will be so fun! I hope he likes me, I mean, I'm sure he'll have at least heard of me but still...anyways, this will be fun. Aren't you guys excited?"  
Arya scowled. "Why would I be excited? We just left our old school. Going to new schools sucks."  
Sansa rolled her eyes in the mirror. "There you go, being negative again. You know, Arya, if you actually tried, I'm sure you could make friends. You just pretend not to care."  
Arya sat up straighter and looked Sansa sincerely in the eyes, "You know, you're right. Maybe this year I'll join the cheerleaders and we can all be best friends forever and have sleepovers and trade lip-gloss!" She snorted and went back to slouching in the seat of Sansa's car.   
When they arrived at the school Sansa went off in search of her childhood friend Jeyne and Arya and Bran walked up to a tree.  
"Well, I have to go find my classes," Bran said.  
"Bye," Arya mumbled. Bran went off and Arya took her phone out of her bag, trying to look busy and knowing that she was failing miserably. When the bell rang she went off to her first class and sat down in the back. Slowly, more students began to pour into the classroom and a fat boy sat down in the seat next to her. He looked at her shyly out of the corners of her eyes until she said bluntly, "Hi."  
He brightened. "I'm Hot Pie. You're new aren't you?"  
"Ya, my name's Arya.'  
"Cool! So, where did you move from?"  
She about to answer but the teacher came in, cutting her off. She went to two more classes that morning, both of which she shared with Hot Pie. He was pretty nice. He sat at the back with her in every class, they were partners in a group activity, which saved her from an awkward situation, and asked her if she wanted to join him for lunch. She said sure, that would be fun, and he beamed. When lunch finally did roll around she followed Hot Pie to a table at the back of the lunch room. She was beginning to notice a pattern with Hot Pie and the backs of rooms. But then again, that is where they met. There seemed to be only three people sitting there already. A boy with greasy blonde hair, Lommy, Hot Pie told her; a small girl named Molly, but that most people had nicknamed Weasel, she was a freshman, one year younger than Arya; and a boy who had black hair. Gendry. He was huge, and pretty good-looking too. Which is unimportant, Arya thought. He was wearing a t-shirt with the same band on it as Arya, different style though. He looked up at Arya as she sat down and smiled when he saw her shirt.   
"Nice shirt," he said.  
"Hmm, you too. You have great taste."  
Hot Pie smiled and sat down. He took up a lot of room, like a lot, so that left her half falling off the bench. Gendry noticed her look and smirked while shoveling in spaghetti.   
"This is Arya, she's new here. She's a sophomore, like me."  
"At least you're not a freshman, it stinks," Weasel says shyly.   
"Oh, I know, I've been there," Arya said symathetically. They all laughed and Arya smiled, she then caught a look of red hair and saw Sansa sitting next to a group of jocks and her friend Jeyne. She recognized Joffrey and shook her head, disgusted.   
"That is Joffrey, right?"  
Gendry answered her question. "Ya, it is. God, he's such a douche."  
"I can already tell."  
"How'd you know him?"  
"My dad is friends with his dad."  
"Who's your dad?"  
"Eddard Stark."  
Hot Pie spluttered and Gendry's eyes widened. "Wow. Seriously?"  
"Yep."  
"So you're...Arya Stark?" Gendry asked.  
"That's how it typically works."  
"Hey, I know your brothers. Jon and Robb. They're nice. We hang out sometimes."  
Arya nodded and looked back down at her spaghetti. It was greasy. How do these people make everything at this school so greasy? Then she heard laughter at Sansa's table and looked up. Sansa was sitting next to Joffrey and he had casually draped an arm around her shoulders. "Wow, he really works fast, doesn't he?" Arya deadpanned and Gendry snorted, "No kidding." Sansa acted like it was no big deal, but Arya could already see the blush creeping into her sister's cheeks and the look that she was giving him.   
"I am going to have to hear all about this when I get home," Arya complained.


	2. Whatever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya talks school with Sansa

Arya slammed her books down on the counter and started digging through the fridge to find something to eat. All she could think was "thank god it's finally over."  
Sansa had spent the entire drive home gushing about how bloody perfect Joffrey was. His perfect blonde hair. His perfect blue eyes. Towards the end Arya was ready to just leap out the car door and hope she didn't die. She really needed to get herself a car so she wasn't stuck driving with her sister all year, she couldn't take much more of it.   
After eating some yogurt she went upstairs and fell down on her bed. She wished she could just stay there for the rest of her high school career. Maybe she could try homeschooling. She'd heard it had worked for others.   
She heard a knocking at her door and raised her head enough to shout "come in!" at the door. Sansa walked in and Arya groaned and threw her head back on her pillow.   
"You know, there's a party tonight and you could come if you wanted."  
"Why would I want to come to a stupid party?"  
Sansa rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "I don't know, maybe because you don't have any friends. Forget it though, the only reason I asked is because Mom said I should try to get you to be 'social' but I can see that it's already a lost cause."  
Arya looked up at the ceiling and said flatly, "You're right, it probably is a lost cause."  
Sansa's eyes widened and she exclaimed," are you just gonna hang out in your room all by yourself all year?"  
"That's what I was planning on."  
"God, you are such a loser."  
Arya looked at Sansa. "Wow, that hurts so much."  
Sansa took a step forward. "You know those people you were hanging out with at lunch? Joffrey says they're total losers! He says you should be careful or you'll turn out just like them!"  
" I better watch my step."  
"You think you're so funny, but you're just a loser like your new friends. I'd almost be looking forward to seeing you become a total reject like them, if it didn't mean I'd have to worry about being totally embarrassed by you."  
"Whatever. Can you leave now? You're blocking my view."  
Sansa's eyes narrowed in outrage but she left and slammed the door behind her.   
If Joffrey hated Hot Pie and Gendry, how bad could they be? She might even come to like these supposed "rejects."


	3. Planning Creed

Arya zipped her backpack shut and shoved it in her locker, kicking it shut when it was secure. It was the third day of school, and she'd sat next to Hot Pie and Gendry everyday since that first lunch. A few others sat with them, but Hot Pie and Gendry seemed to be the most constant, and she had the most in common with them. They really kicked it off when they found out Arya was a avid Assassin's Creed player. They seemed surprised, like they couldn't picture a girl playing it. They were planning on getting together during the weekend at Arya's house (she had a flat screen) and playing it. She couldn't wait to kick their ass.   
"Hey Arya! Are you ready for Biology? Did you study? I didn't study. Do you think I should've studied?" Hot Pie stood at Arya's locker, throwing questions at her.   
"I don't think you'll need to. I heard it was pretty easy."   
"Okay, good. So you excited for Assassin's Creed? I'm gonna warn you, Gendry's really good at that game. He beats me almost every time."  
Arya smirked. "How hard can that be?"  
"Hey, I'm not that bad."  
"Sure."  
Joffrey sauntered by, and glanced at Hot Pie in disdain.   
"Hey fatty. You're standing in my way."  
Arya glowered at him. "Douche," she murmured.   
"What?" Joffrey demanded.   
She was saved by having to tell him when Sansa walked up to Joffrey.   
"Hey Joff," she said, in an annoyingly flirtatious way. He draped an arm around her waist, and Arya thought she was going to be sick.   
Sansa didn't seem to mind, however, because she looked up at him through her eyelashes coated in mascara.   
"Come on, Hot Pie." Arya grasped him by his arm and pulled him away.  
At lunch she took her tray and sat beside Gendry.   
"So you ready for Assassin's Creed? You're gonna be so creamed," Gendry gloated.   
"I wouldn't be too sure."  
"So we're all meeting outside the main doors and then driving to your house?"   
"That's the plan."


End file.
